Rash Decisions
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: At that moment - she didn't care - at that moment - she just wanted to stop hurting. They had stole her innocence. Spin-Off of One Mistake, can be read alone.


_Written For The wonderful Sam for GGE, I hope you like it lovey!_

**_Rash Decisions_**

The morning light shone through the Hufflepuff seventh year girls dormitories waking her up regrettably.

She forced herself to sit, wincing at the pain shooting through her whole body. Tears came to her eyes but she refused to let them fall. But it hurt, oh the pain radiating through her body is almost unbearable.

She has to make it to the bathroom, somehow, not easily at all, half crawling and half limping she makes her way through the cold room to her detestation.

It's there that she seen it. The mirror reveals all and the memories for the previous night came crashing back making her freeze on the spot. She doesn't want to remember, it hurts way too much but it isn't up to her, her mind is already replaying the horrible events of the previous night.

The Slytherin girls always loved to torment the hell out of her, sending hexes and jinxes at her with ease. But this time they went too far.

This time they stole her innocence.

Before she knew what she was doing she punched the mirror with all the force she could manage, smiling as it cracked into a million little pieces.

She forced herself to climb into the shower, screaming as the hot water streams down her broken body. She cried for all that she's lost, she wasn't a virgin any more, something that was sacred to her religious Muggle parents. Something that was sacred to her as well.

_Rape isn't sex_ her inner voice screams but it's lost in the screams of the demons plaguing her mind. The demons that had kidnapped her, tied her to a chair, and did indescribable things.

Before she knew it she had fallen to her knees; her sobs were engulfing her body making her unable to stand, unable to do much, really.

"Audrey, are you okay?"

She freezes at the voice on the other side of the shower curtain. What was he doing here? In the girls bathroom of all places? Right now of all times?

"I'm f-fine," she cursed inwardly at her inability of trying to keep her voice calm; of not being able to stop crying. She inwardly freaked when he stepped into the shower she didn't want him of all people to see her like that. She didn't want him to see her so_ broken_.

He gasped and keeled down next to her, gently hugging her against his broad chest. "What happened?"

"I forgot my wand," she sobbed, grabbing his shirt for dear life. "They got me on the way back from the library and made me go with them..."

"Who?" He asked softly running his fingers through her hair.

"The Slytherin's," she whispered. "Pansy, Millicent, Daphne, and Astoria."

"What did they do to you?"

Her answer was barely audible but with strained ears he managed to hear what she was saying. "They raped me and tortured me..."

He pulled her closer in a fierce but gentle hug lightly kissing the top of her head. "I'll kill them."

"No!" She shouted. "They'll kill me if they find out I told, you can't say anything, promise me, Percy!"

He sighed but agreed a little regrettably. He wanted those girls to pay, what they'd done was illegal, and every fibre of his being was screaming at him to go to Dumbledore and report it. Nevertheless he told her that she could trust him; even though he would soon come to regret it terribly.

By the time she could get dressed and in a mind set that could allow her to mingle with the rest of the school; it was time for lunch. He had left her unwillingly to go to class an hour before.

She sat next to her friends at the Hufflepuff table with her back to the Slytherins; she didn't want to see Pansy's smirking face or any of them at that moment so she just focused on eating and talking to her friends.

At least until the roses came.

As soon as she saw the snowy owl fly towards the Hufflepuff table with the package in its feet she got a funny feeling in her stomach. When the package landed in front of her she froze, it wasn't her birthday, so there was no way it was from anyone else. Her mother or little sister weren't the type to send her presents without reason.

_Keep your mouth shut -P_

"Who are they from?" One of her friends asked in delight.

"I bet they're from Percy," the other said with a squeal.

She scrunched the note into her pocket and forced a smile. "Yeah, of course."

Trying not to scream was hard enough for her without the reminder; now she had to pretend to love the flaming red roses. She was on the verge of falling apart.

She excused herself quickly from the table almost running to her room. She laid on her bed and cried for the injustice. In that moment she didn't care about anything or anyone. In that moment she just wanted not to hurt any more.

In that moment she wanted to die.

Pressing her wand against her chest she whispered the spell that would end it all.

_Avada Kedavra_

She fell back onto her bed in a waterfall of tears. Never to whisper another word. Never to make any more pillow talk at night with her friends.

Never to hear him say I love you when he found her lifeless body.

* * *

_Pairing Diversity Boot Camp; Percy/Audrey; Pillow Talk_

_Character Diversity Boot Camp; Audrey; Waterfall_

_Minor Character Boot Camp; Audrey; Flames_

_AU Diversity; Suicide!Audrey; Rose_


End file.
